


Mascarade

by PerigrinTouque



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bad Romance, Culpability, M/M, spider - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Makoto déteste le contact avec les autres. Seul son besoin de faire du mal le réjouit. Alors pourquoi accepte-t-il son contact à lui ?
Kudos: 1





	Mascarade

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> J'adore la relation entre Soichi et Makoto, c'est un amour tellement Dark entre eux. Ceci fut le premier texte publié sur le fandom de _KnB_ il y a déjà trois ans sur un autre site...  
> Bonne lecture.

Makoto Hanamiya est un solitaire. Il côtoie ses semblables juste pour le minimum, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est toujours le dernier à partir après une séance d'entraînement, ou encore lors d'un match. Son aura sinistre repousse tout être qui voudrait lui parler d'ailleurs. Et ça lui convient parfaitement.

Il n'aime être proche des autres que pour voir la souffrance marteler leurs visages, se délecter de la peur qu'il inspire dans leurs yeux remplis de crainte.

Rien n'a de valeur pour le jeune homme sombre, sauf la destruction. Psychique, physique, peu importe du moment qu'il terrasse l'ennemi dans une douce violence. Lente, suave. Dès lors que l'araignée a tissé sa toile, sa proie est à sa merci. De toute façon ce ne sont que des ordures. Tous. Ses rivaux, les coachs qui ne savent pas faire leur travail, ses coéquipiers même, qu'il faut diriger comme des gosses. Sans parler de ce minable de Teppei. Lui le dégoûte encore plus, d'une force inouïe. Et comme si cet insecte insignifiant ne suffisait pas, s'ajoute ce Tetsuya de malheur. Décidément, il faudrait que quelqu'un remette cette équipe de Seirin en place, c'est-à-dire au fond du trou.

Sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres, Makoto se promet de mettre tout en œuvre pour détruire cette bande de cloporte.

C'est un misanthrope de la pire espèce. Le plus triste, c'est d'en avoir parfaitement conscience. Le jeune homme ne se place pas au dessus des autres, non, il se rabaisse même en s'infligeant les premiers sévisses. Ceux qu'il offre aux autres en guise de cadeau. Il faut avoir une piètre image de soi pour en arriver à de tels extrêmes.

Le basket, il s'en fiche pas mal. Tout comme les sorties entre amis et les petites copines. Elles aussi le répugnent. Il se force quelques fois à en cajoler une, entretenir un semblant de relation. Soufflant le chaud pour amadouer la demoiselle, pour ensuite la plonger dans un blizzard glacial, parsemé de flocons de mépris. Ses yeux noirs reflètent tout les ténèbres qui le rongent à l'intérieur. Son âme semble pourrie, comme une pomme creusée par les asticots. Ca résume bien l'entièreté de sa vie. Oh, il le sait, inutile de le lui dire. Makoto a rangé ses aspirations dans un coin de sa tête. Il est né juste pour faire souffrir ses congénères et ça lui convient parfaitement.

Vraiment ?

Le brun marche dans les rues de la capitale tokyoïte l'esprit dans le vide. Ses pensées dérivent un peu plus dans les abysses… Il déteste le contact humain. Sa dernière fiancée en a fait les frais quand elle a essayé de l'enlacer amoureusement. Quelle idiote. Au moins cela a eu le mérite de lui rendre service, il a vite expédié cette passade. Ses mains moites sur sa peau, ses bras malingres autour des siens. Quelle horreur.

Le meilleur moment dans une histoire est celui de la fin. Surtout quand on en est l'investigateur et le bourreau. Le Capitaine affable déverse sans retenue son flot de méchanceté, personne ne le retient. Cette pauvre fille n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Décidément, il préfère demeurer seul que mal accompagné.

Ses pas l'emmènent dans des recoins éloignés de son quartier. Il traîne sa carcasse telle une âme désabusée, les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt, la mine éteinte. Il se hait encore plus intensément pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Sans le vouloir, son rythme ralentit. Il retarde ce moment. Pourtant il souhaiterait déjà être là-bas.

Il est presque arrivé à destination parce que bien évidemment, l'araignée de se déplace pas sans but précis. Les tambourinements de son cœur sans vie battent dans sa poitrine. Quel faible, il se débecte lui-même. S'il pouvait arrêter cette mascarade…

L'adolescent se poste devant une façade de maison sans prétention. Cette haie il la connaît par cœur, tout comme l'allée en grosse pierres amenant à une porte en bois clair. Il n'a pas besoin de sonner que le propriétaire des lieux l'accueille, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres et ses yeux plissés. Shoichi est beau et répugnant à la fois. L'aîné toise son cadet du haut de son pallier, les bras croisés d'un air satisfait. En passant près de lui, Makoto jurerait avoir vu les glaces de ses lunettes briller d'arrogance.

Le premier s'écarte afin de laisser rentrer son invité. Pas une parole n'ait échangé, à quoi bon ? Seul le sourire puant la suffisance indique son état d'esprit. Quoi qu'il fasse, le stratège de Tōō gagne à tous les coups, y compris les faveurs du plus abjecte des lycéens de la ville. Sans dépenser son énergie inutilement, sans élaborer des machinations, Makoto vient jusqu'à lui bien docilement. Et ce dernier se maudit jusqu'au bout des ongles pour être si faible face à son _senpai_. Oui, parce que le brun à lunette l'a toujours dominé du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. Parce qu'Imayoshi détient le don de persuasion, et que nul ne lui résiste.

Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, le noiraud attend. Son hôte l'invite à s'installer au salon avec son ton courtois. Il lui propose une boisson. Pendant que Shoichi part dans la cuisine, l'autre ne le quitte pas des yeux. De loin, il ne paye pas de mine pourtant… Pourtant son pouvoir de séduction existe bien, à travers l'envie refoulée de Makoto. Dès qu'il reçoit un coup de fil de son « camarade », il accourt comme un toutou vers son maître. S'enchaînant de plus en plus à lui avec cette laisse invisible qui l'étrangle chaque jour un peu plus. Le voleur de passe s'abhorre, ne sachant pas si son attirance pour un autre garçon est la cause majeur de son auto-dénigrement ou si parce que son désir se dirige vers _lui_ ; l'être le plus vil qu'il connaisse.

Shoichi revient avec un plateau où sont disposés deux verres de jus de fruits et des gâteaux. En hôte parfait il parle. Toujours poliment et sur un ton doucereux. Trop pour être honnête à vrai dire. Sa voix, son intonation policée… Tout ça suinte l'hypocrisie à plein nez. Makoto voudrait lui arracher les cordes vocales à mains nues. Ou l'embrasser à pleine bouche, au choix.

Peut être que son regard s'est porté trop fixement sur les lèvres fines du Capitaine de Tōō qui se tait aussitôt.

— Y-a-t'il un problème Makoto ?

— Non, ou si en fait, répond ce dernier en grimaçant.

— Si c'est pour remettre une énième fois sur le tapis que tu veux tout arrêter, inutile. On va passer cette étape ennuyante et entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, veux-tu bien ?

Quand il dit ces paroles, Shoichi chantonne. Les mots dansent sur sa langue. Il possède ce don unique d'humilier les autres dans la contenue. C'est son arme la plus terrible. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et encore moins d'insulte.

La dernière fois que Makoto a mis les choses au point, désirant se libérer du joug du plus sournois, la scène s'est terminée au lit. Comme toujours à vrai dire. Encore une chose qui l'envoie dans la fange de sa faiblesse. Face à la verve remplie de miel du brun, Hanamiya abdique. Et éclate les remparts de sa dignité, après tout, va-t'elle le servir ?

Il n'a même pas envie de répliquer, trop impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ainsi il mettra un petit mouchoir sur sa honte, sa répulsion, ses incertitudes pendant que son amant l'asservira.

Shoichi affiche un sourire éclatant, dévoilant ses dents blanches tandis qu'il dépose délicatement ses lunettes sur la table basse. En se levant, il invite son amant clandestin à le rejoindre en lui tendant la main. Ils se dirigent dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Makoto soupire de lassitude : il se sait prisonnier de cette relation toxique. Sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où lui vient cette attirance pour son ancien camarade. Probablement qu'il a trouvé plus fourbe que lui. Cette noirceur que dégage son _senpai_ a quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Peut être aussi que le serpent sait charmer plus qu'une petite araignée. Ce charisme titanesque le laisse pantois, il aimerait avoir le même quelque part. Là où le noiraud entretient la haine des autres, Shoichi embobine son monde. Personne ne distingue ses vraies intentions, sauf lui.

Makoto déteste le contact humain, sauf lorsqu'il est entrepris par son pire rival. Mais eux deux ne sont pas des hommes n'est-ce pas ? Entre une araignée et un serpent, on ne peut pas s'attendre à une relation sincère.

Et encore une fois, au creux de ses remords, entre deux soupirs d'extase, entre deux baisers fiévreux et beaucoup de traces de morsures, Makoto s'abominera tout seul. Dans les bras de son amant. Ils feront l'amour en coup de vent, passionnément, intensément.

Toucher un homme est certes répugnant aux yeux du coach en herbe, mais encore plus de se soumettre aux caresses perfides d'Imayoshi. Car même quand celui-ci ouvre ses paupières, découvrant deux cendres de lune, elles luisent d'un éclat impur. Provoquant des frissons de chair de poule sur la peau pâle du plus jeune. Oui, milles fois oui, le brun à lunette est beaucoup plus fort que lui dans l'art de la manipulation et des faux semblants.

Bien sûr, ils ne passeront pas la fin de soirée ensemble ni encore moins la nuit. Makoto repartira comme il est venu, sans bruit et sans espoir. Shoichi est définitivement terrible, mais qu'il est bon de goûter à cet interdit.

**FIN**


End file.
